


The Start of Something Wonderful

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean in Love, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will technically be my first Destiel AU, and I thought it would be fitting to make it at Christmas time. </p><p>Dean Winchester is a successful business owner with three auto repair shops around the city, a wonderful extended family that includes his brother, adopted parents, an adopted sister,  and a myriad of friends. What he doesn't have is a significant other. Looking for a way to give back to his community at Christmas time he volunteers to come play his guitar in the children's ward at the local hospital. What he doesn't anticipate is a certain sexy, blue eyed doctor catching his eye. This is purely fluff and holiday romance.  Merry Christmas, Blessed Yule,  Happy Hanukkah, Merry Kwanzaa, and all that! Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something Wonderful

Why did he let Jo talk him into this? He pulled into the hospital parking lot at half past two that Friday and parked near the visitors entrance as he'd been instructed to do. When he reached the help desk the elderly lady sitting behind it with the santa hat perched atop her perfectly coiffed blue hair (it wasn't really blue, but it sure had a blue tint to it) directed him to a bank of elevators, telling him to go up to the fifth floor. When he got there he headed to the nurses station. "Can I help you?" The woman sitting behind it asked. "Uh yeah, I'm supposed to be volunteering in the children's ward?" He didn't mean to sound so unsure but the nurse's face relaxed into a smile. "You're Dean, Jo's brother, right?" She asked. Good, at least they we're anticipating his arrival. He nodded politely. "Yes ma'am." She stood up and offered her hand. "Glad you're here Dean. We all wish more people would volunteer like this. The kids would really benefit from it. Follow me." She came out from behind the desk and motioned for him to come with her, which he did. He was nervous, though he really didn't have a reason to be. He wasn't afraid to play his guitar for people but he'd never played for a bunch of little kids before. He just hoped they didn't ask him to sing. She led him to a large room that he guessed was where they held social gatherings. Shelves lined the walls and they were filled with games, toys, and books. Other than him and the nurse who's name tag read Lynn, the room was empty. He looked at her confused. "We have you scheduled from three to four. Go ahead and get set up, the kids will be here soon." She left him alone then. He pulled a chair into the center of the room and sat down to take his guitar from its case. He might as well warm up a little while he waited. 

Soft guitar music could be heard all through the children's ward and many of the nurses were smiling at the sound of it. Doctor Castiel Novak was talking with twelve year old Jenny Carson, light banter to being the girl's spirits up. She'd just been re-admitted after her leukemia had come back. He paused to listen. "Nurse Kate says we get a Christmas show every Friday from now until Christmas." Jenny said excitedly. He suddenly remembered that Jo Harvelle had arranged for a volunteer to come play Christmas songs for the kids. "That's right. I bet you're excited." He told her. She nodded. "I was in choir back home. I hope he'll let me sing along." She said. It was a guy that Jo had gotten? He hadn't known that. "Why wouldn't he? You sing like an angel." He smiled warmly and she smiled back. He completed his rounds, which put him less than ten feet from the media room. The children were beginning to pile in, all of them smiling excitedly. Even the nurses were standing around waiting for the music to start up. He caught the eye of a nurse named Lisa who walked over. "Hi Doctor Novak." She said cheerily. "Hello Lisa. This is the big Christmas show everyone had been anticipating?" He asked. He was still outside the room and couldn't see the musician that now seemed to be tuning the guitar in his hands. "Yep. Jo got her brother Dean Winchester to come and play. He's a really nice guy." She replied. "Oh, you know him?" He asked casually. She laughed softly. "Yeah, I dated him a long time ago. It didn't work out." He cocked his head at her. "I can't imagine why, you're a wonderful person Lisa." She smiled. "Yeah, he said that too. It's a shame because he really is a great catch." Castiel patted her arm. "It's a shame. Sometimes it just doesn't work out the way you want it to." He said. "We're still friends though. It's hard not to like the Winchester brothers. Dean has a heart of gold. I can't imagine it took a lot of persuading for Jo to get him down here." Her attention was drawn back to the room as the music began again. So was his. They stood listening and a deep voice eminating from inside the room was encouraging the kids to sing along. He switched the tune to Frosty the Snowman and the kids began to clap and sing along. Curiosity getting the better of him Castiel stepped into the room with Lisa to get a look at the man. 

Dean's head was bowed, his eyes on the children seated around his feet. He was smiling as he watched the kids try to sing along. He knew there were nurses and a few parents watching him as well but this was about the children, so they held his undivided attention. He hadn't noticed the doctor that had wandered in to watch too. When the song ended hands began to shoot up. "Can you play Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer?" One little girl asked. He smiled and began strumming it on his guitar. The kids began to sing along. The next song request was for Jingle Bells which he played. "Can you do Silver Bells?" Lisa asked when that song had ended. Dean looked up at her and saw man in the white coat standing next to her. The man looked like a deer caught in the headlights when Dean made eye contact with him. His eyes shifted to Lisa and he nodded. "Sure." He began playing, smiling again at the kids as he did, but his eyes flickered back to the dark haired doctor in the lab coat more than once. Lisa looked over at Castiel who suddenly looked very nervous. She nudged him with her elbow. "Are you ok?" She asked softly. His attention was drawn away from the man playing the guitar and he smiled at her. "I'm fine. He's really good. The kids seem to really like him." Lisa eyed him for a moment before nodding. "I bet half of those girls are fawning over him later. He's all they're going to talking about for the next four weeks." She said with a small laugh. Castiel laughed with her but he had the feeling he wasn't going to be able to get his mind off of Dean Winchester either. 

When four o'clock came the children were reluctantly led back out but Dean smiled and waved at each of them. He was glad he'd agreed to do this. The smiled on their faces and the excitement in their eyes had been worth it. He looked up, wondering if that doctor was still there, but he was gone. Even from where he sat Dean would have been hard pressed not to see how gorgeous the man was. Lisa was walking over, a huge smile on her face. "That was great! I'm so glad you came!" Dean stood up and gave her a hug. "This was fun. I'm actually looking forward to coming back next Friday." "Good, because the kids adored you. I think you've impressed a few of the girls. They'll be sighing your name for the next few weeks." She teased. He blushed and rubbed at his neck, embarrassed. "God I hope not!" He said with a nervous laugh. "I think you've made an impression on some of the nurses too." She added, delighting when his blush grew even brighter. "That's not why I'm here, you know that." He said weakly, though it was the truth. She squeezed his arm. "I'm just playing. Stop being so modest Dean!" He turned around to put his guitar back in its case. "Who was that standing with you?" He asked, hoping he sounded casual. "Doctor Novak? Oh, he's one of our pediatric oncologists. He's another one that the girls fawn over." She said with a laugh. With the guitar safely stowed they started for the door. "Tell Jo I said hi, will you?" She asked when they reached the nurses station. "Sure thing." She gave him one last hug and he turned to leave. He didn't see Doctor Novak watching him from one of the rooms. 

The next Friday Dean had more of a spring in his step as he entered the hospital. He knew where he was going this time so he simply smiled and nodded at the receptionist as he headed to the elevators. He pressed the button and waited for one to arrive. A deep voice behind him startled him. "You played very well last Friday." Dean turned to find himself looking at the handsome doctor from last week. A blush rose up and he could feel his cheeks burning. From this distance he could see how blue the other man's eyes were, and it sort of took his breath away. He smiled shyly. "Uh, thanks." Apparently the doctor was just coming back from the cafeteria as he held a steaming cup of coffee. Dean offered his hand. "I'm Dean." The doctor smiled and Dean though his heart might stop, he was so gorgeous. "Castiel." He took Dean's hand and shook it firmly. "Are you a musician Dean?" He asked as they stepped into the first elevator to open its doors. Dean laughed nervously. "No, no. I'm a mechanic. I own Winchester Motor Repairs." Castiel raised one eyebrow as though surprised to see a mechanic with other talents. "I took my car into your shop last year. It was the only place to be upfront and honest with me about what was wrong with it. Very reasonably priced too." Castiel said. "Which shop did you go into?" Dean asked. He wanted to know how he could have possibly missed seeing a man this incredibly good looking. Castiel looked surprised. "There's more than one?" Dean smiled. "I have three. I'm thinking of opening a fourth over in Piedmont next year, but I haven't decided yet." Castiel couldn't help being impressed. "It was the one on Salisbury." Dean nodded. I oversee all three but my dad mostly runs that one." Dean explained as the doors opened and they stepped out onto the fifth floor. Castiel had wondered how he could have missed seeing Dean Winchester there. Now he knew. "So what was wrong with your car?" Dean asked as they passed the nurses station. Castiel laughed and it was a beautiful sound to Dean's ears. "What wasn't wrong with it? The last mechanic I'd gone to did more damage and I took it to your shop to fix it." Dean smiled. "I'm glad my guys were able fix it up for you without gouging your pocketbook." Dean said. They'd reached the media room and were now just chatting casually. "I need to take it back in though, it's making a weird, grinding noise." Castiel told him. Dean reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a little metal case. He plucked one of his business cards from it and handed it to the doctor. "Give me a call and I'll take a look personally." Castiel took the card and read the information on it. "You don't have to go to the trouble Dean, but thank you." He slipped the card into the pocket of his shirt rather than his lab coat. Dean waived him off. "It's no trouble at all. Seriously though, call me. I'll take a look and give you an estimate." Castiel gave him another heart melting smile. "Thank you." Lisa appeared, eyeing them both. Dean blushed again but he couldn't help it. "You ready?" She asked. Dean smiled and nodded. "Of course." Castiel reached out to touch his arm. "It was nice talking to you Dean. I have some paperwork to catch up on. I'll call you when I'm ready to bring my car in." Dean smiled and nodded. He watched the doctor leave only to realize Lisa was watching him with an amused expression. "What?" He asked defensively. She raised her hands up in surrender. "Did I say anything?" He narrowed his eyes for a second before sighing and rolling them. She leaned closer. "He's single, if you're that interested." It felt now like his entire face was on fire. She laughed and shook her head. "I always knew there was a reason why we didn't work out. Guess now I know." There was no bitterness in her voice. She had since met a wonderful guy and gotten married. But she'd suspected he wasn't completely straight when they'd dated years back. When they'd broken up it had been amicable on both their parts. Note she just wanted him to be happy. He turned and went into the room, pulling over the chair he'd used last week and taking out his guitar. At least if he was playing he could forget about how embarrassed he was right now. Otherwise he'd just want to crawl in a hole and die.

Castiel took his coffee to his tiny office and sat down at his desk. He could hear the faint sounds of Christmas carols being played in the media room and the children singing along. He couldn't get Dean Winchester off his mind. He'd wondered yesterday just what color Dean's eyes were and seeing them up close had taken his breath away. They were the most vibrant green he had ever seen, and they are framed by long lashes. There were freckles on his face as well and combined with his strong jaw, full lips, and an almost romanesque nose, Dean Winchester was easily the most attractive man he'd ever laid eyes on. He found himself wondering if Dean was straight. Lisa said she had dated him, but she hadn't said why they broke up, and the way Dean kept looking at him... A chill ran down his spine. He would definitely work on finding out for sure because if Dean was even half as interested in him as he was in Dean, then he wanted to get to know him better, maybe even ask him out. He sipped at his coffee as he pulled the business card out of his pocket. Indeed, it listed three locations, including one that was even closer to his house. How soon was too to call and make an appointment, he wondered. He was off Monday. He decided he'd call then. 

It was another fun hour of playing for the kids and he didn't even mind repeating songs from the week before. When it was over and the kids were sent beck to their rooms he found himself looking around for Castiel. He was disappointed when he was nowhere to be seen. He slipped his guitar into its case and started for the elevators. Lisa meet him halfway. "You should totally ask him out." She said not so casually. "Lisa..." He started to complain but she cut him off. "Dean, he's gay, you're interested, just do it." She turned and walked off before he could argue further. He stopped and looked after her, mild shock on his face. Castiel was gay? He had wondered but wasn't certain. The doctor carried himself with confidence and without any flamboyance at all. The only clue Dean had that the good doctor might not be straight was the way with which he stared at him. Castiel's eyes had flickered to his lips more than once when they'd talked before. He really, really hoped Castiel would call, and soon. 

Monday morning Dean was in his office going over invoices when Benny popped his head in. You have a call, a Doctor Novak?" Dean looked up sharply. "Put it through." He instructed. Benny left and a few seconds later his office phone began to ring. He snatched it up. "Hello Doctor Novak." He said cheerfully. "Please, call me Cas." The deep, rumbly voice on the other end said, and the sound of it send shivers down Dean's spine. "Alright, Cas. What can I do ya for?" "I was hoping to bring my car in this afternoon if that's possible? The noise is getting worse." Cas lied. The sound was no worse that it had been, he just wanted an excuse to see Dean again before Friday. "Sure, bring it on in. If you want to go to the one on Salisbury I'll meet you there." Dean said. "Actually, you have a location closer to my house if that's ok. On Route 38?" Cas asked. "That's where I am now. Bring her on in, I'll be here waiting." They said goodbye and he hung up the phone. His heart was racing. He hadn't been sure if Castiel would ever call but for him to not only call, but to call this soon? He took it as a sign that the doctor was interested. He hoped he was right.

Castiel wondered the entire way to the auto shop if he wasn't coming across too strong. What if Dean was straight and he'd misread the signals? It was a chance he was just going to have to take. He pulled into the parking lot and got out. His heart was racing as he walked into the shop. It was as busy as the one on Salisbury and he suddenly felt guilty for not making an appointment. A man in blue overalls was behind the desk and he looked up when the for jingled, announcing a customer. "Can I help you?" The man asked in a slow southern drawl. "I'm here to see Dean Winchester? I'm Castiel Novak." He replied. There was a look of recognition in the other man's eyes. "Oh yeah, he said you was coming in. Have a seat, I'll get him." Castiel rubbed his palms on his jeans and sat down. It wasn't a long wait before the door to the actual shop opened and Dean came through. Castiel had expected Dean to be dressed like the other mechanics in overalls and a faded baseball cap but Dean was instead dressed in jeans and a Led Zeppelin tee shirt. He looked unbelievably good. It took every ounce of will power not to stare. He got to his feet and Dean offered him his hand. "Why don't you show me your car? Let's see if we can't figure out what's going on." When Castiel turned to head back out the door Dean held back a moment just to take a real look at him. At the hospital Castiel wore dress pants and a white button down shirt under his lab coat, but today he was dressed in jeans and a blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows that made the blue in his eyes really pop. He was lean with long legs and in such a casual setting he was even more stunning. His dark hair was messy and it was probably the sexist thing Dean had ever seen. He didn't linger though as Castiel reached the door and opened it. He held it open and Dean smiled add he slid past him and out the door. "It's over here." Castiel pointed. Dean followed him over to a silver Toyota Corolla. Dean held out his hand and for a moment Castiel simply stared at it. "Keys?" Dean said with a small laugh. "Oh, duh." Castiel said, grinning as he fished them from his pocket. He handed them over and stood back as Dean unlocked the car and slid behind the wheel. He looked up at Castiel. "Why don't you get in? I'll explain things as we go." Castiel went around to the passenger seat and got in. Dean started the car and it was obvious that he was listening very closely to every tick, every rumble the car made. "Well for starters, it's idling too high, so it's eating gas. Well fix that right quick." He put on his seat belt and Castiel did the same before he pulled out of the parking spot. He took the car for a spin around the block, not speaking as he listened to the car. When he pulled back into the parking lot and slid back into the same parking spot he turned to Castiel and smiled. Castiel felt his heart flutter. "It's your brakes. Front and back. When's the last time you had them done?" Castiel's eyes flickered to the ceiling as he tried to remember. "I think it was last spring?" When his eyes met Dean's again he couldn't help but notice him staring. Dean cleared his throat and turned the car off. "It won't take long to get them done. Benny should be almost done now with the steering column he's working on. He's our brake man here. Unless you want me to do them." Dean looked back at him to see what he'd say. "If you trust him, that's fine by me." Castiel told him. Dean smiled. They sat in silence for a moment as Dean tried to think of something witty to say. "If you're not too busy, can I buy you a cup of coffee while I wait? I mean if you have other cars you work on..." Castiel said but Dean cut him off. "No! I mean, no, I don't have other cars to work on. Coffee would be great. Just let me grab my coat. There's a coffee shop right down the street." 

Castiel grabbed his own coat from the back seat and as he got out he slipped it on. He could see Dean talking to Benny and handing him the keys. He was shugging on a Navy blue pea coat as he came back out. "It's this way." Dean said. Castiel fell easily into step beside him, his hands buried deep in his pockets. "Have you always worked on cars?" He asked. Dean nodded. "Since I could walk I've either been under the hood of one or under the car itself. My dad taught my brother and I both, but Sam never cared to get his hands dirty. My mom died when Sam was just a baby. When my dad died in '92 we were adopted by my dad's best friend Bobby. Bobby taught me even more about cars and I started rebuilding them. Built a '67 Impala from the ground up. That's my baby. Bobby had a junkyard and a small repair business but I saw potential. I went to college, earned a bachelor's in business management and came back to teach him how to make his business more successful. We expanded that same year into the Salisbury location and then I opened this one. Last year I opened the one out on Magnolia." Dean suddenly looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, you didn't ask for my life story." Castiel was smiling. "No, it's fine. I'm impressed by your tenacity and business skills." They had reached the coffee shop and Dean held the door open for him. Inside it was warm and smelled of cinnamon and coffee. They got in line. "Lisa said you're an oncologist? That's cancer, right?" Dean asked. Castiel couldn't hide his surprise. Dean had been asking about him? He nodded. "I lost my sister to leukemia in '86. She was nine. I was twelve. I knew I wanted to work with kids and this was just a natural progression. I followed in my dad's footsteps and did my residency in internal medicine before coming here. I had my own practice for a few years but I like the hospital setting better." Dean looked thoughtful. "I'm sorry to hear about your sister." Castiel smiled. "Thank you." It was their turn to order and Castiel held up a hand to Dean, making it clear he was paying. He gave his order and then turned to Dean expectantly. Dean gave his order and watched as Castiel pulled out his credit card and paid. They stepped aside to wait. "Did you want to sit here or head back?" Castiel asked. "Here if that's ok. It gets busy at the shop" Dean replied. The barrista handed them their drinks and they found a small table at the back. "So you have a brother?" Castiel asked as he took his coat off and hung it over the back of his chair. "Yeah, Sam. He's a lawyer. A damn good one too." Dean was pulling his own coat off and Castiel couldn't help but stare. When Dean looked back at him he quickly lowered his eyes to his cup. "I have two older brothers, Gabriel and Michael. Gabe produces reality TV shows. Mike is a high school history teacher. I have another sister, Hannah. She's a doctor too. A psychologist." "Big family." Dean remarked. "I have Jo, my adopted sister too. She works at the hospital in administration." Castiel looked up. "I know Jo. Thought her name was Harvelle though." Dean nodded. It is. Her mom married Bobby but she was already sixteen, so they decided on no formal adoption. She's still my sister though." Castiel nodded. "Of course." He realized Dean was watching him closely and it made him blush. He couldn't remember the last time someone had caused him to do that. "I don't mean to sound forward, and please, feel free to put me in my place if I'm too nosey, but Lisa told me something the other day." Dean looked highly uncomfortable and was fidgeting with his cup, his cheeks and ears burning red as he talked. "About me?" Castiel asked. Dean hesitated before nodding. "She likes to volunteer too much information." Dean said with a nervous laugh. Castiel's smile changed subtly. "Let me guess, she told you I'm gay." It wasn't a question and by the look on Dean's face he knew he'd guessed right. "Yeah....she did." He admitted. Castiel didn't think it was possible for Dean to become any redder but apparently he was wrong. He chuckled softly. "Yes, I am." He shook his head wondering exactly why Lisa had mentioned this to him and why he was embarrassed to be bringing it up. He rested an elbow on the table and put his chin in his hand. He was still watching Dean with those incredible blue eyes. "Does it bother you?" Castiel asked. Dean looked up, surprised by the question. "What? No!" He was fidgeting again. Castiel found it adorable. Dean looked off across the coffee shop, suddenly too shy to meet those blue eyes straight on. "I'm bi." He said softly. Castiel lifted his head and dropped his hand to the table. "You are?" Dean grimaced, clearly uncomfortable with admitting this. "Yeah, and I like you Cas." He sighed and looked back at his coffee cup again. Castiel let out a deep sigh of relief which made Dean look up curiously. "That's a relief! I thought this might have been one sided. I wasn't entirely sure." Dean's expression relaxed into a grin. "Wow, that was incredibly awkward for me, but it was worth it." Castiel smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. "Dean, if I'm not being too forward, could I maybe take you out to dinner sometime? Maybe tonight?" He asked. "Yeah, that would be great." Dean agreed. Castiel felt the last of his own nervous energy slip away as Dean reached across the table and tentatively touched his hand. He let Dean take his hand and he tightened his own fingers around Dean's. It felt good. This was what he'd hoped for this Christmas and every Christmas previously, someone special to call his own. There was the added benefit that Dean was absolutely gorgeous. He had lucked out meeting this man and he wondered what the future held for them. "Ready to head back? We'll see how far along Benny is. And then we can make plans for dinner." Dean said as he pulled his coat back on and waited for Castiel to do the same. As they started for the door Castiel surprised him by slipping his hand into Dean's and Dean smiled happily back. This could really be the start of something wonderful.


End file.
